


hilarity ensues

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossdressing, Hilarious, M/M, Twitter, Twitter Fic, marco is being dorky as usual, too many innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy all the hilarity ensues in twitter with lots of innuendos, crossdressing, and marco and robert as host parties</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. club festival

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need lots of fun and enough of angst for a while  
> Plus I love twitter so yeah -bricked  
> And because I need mats to smile again (it still breaks my heart 3) ;; 
> 
> **Warning** this is an alternate universe so it doesn't have anything to do with their real event, plus I kind of mixing up the age here, so yeah, don' t get confused :3

**Woodymarco** : Guys, I have some important news to tell

 **Woodymarco** : Why are you not asking me what it is?

 **Woodymarco** : Great. Thank you for being such a good friend

 **Mesut88** : Fyi **@Woodymarco** , most of us are on the same class so ofc we know what news it is

 **Woodymarco** : **@Mesut88** I know but the others could still ask :(

 **Mesut88** : **@Woodymarco** , well has it considered to you that it's 2am? Some must be sleeping already

 **Woodymarco** : **@Mesut88** but you aren't! Why? /squints eyes/

 **Mesut88** : **@Woodymarco** none of your business

 **Woodymarco** : **@Mesut88** is **@Samikhedira** still awake?

 **Mesut88** : **@Woodymarco** **@Samikhedira** yeah he is, why?

 **Woodymarco** : **@Mesut88** **@Samikhedira** /grins/ oh nothing just asking

 **Samikhedira** : **@Mesut88** Mes goes to sleep and **@Woodymarco** you can annoy us tomorrow

 **Samikhedira** : **@Woodymarco** **@Mesut88** my notifs keep ringing and I need my sleep

 **Woodymarco** : **@Samikhedira** alrite", rough night eh? **@Mesut88**

 **Samikhedira** : **@Woodymarco** not telling. Now if you'll let me and **@Mesut88** to sleep

 **Woodymarco** : **@Samikhedira** **@Mesut88** sure sure /handsup/

 **Woodymarco** : I guess I should go to sleep too. It's so boring

 **AwesomeMats** : **@Woodymarco** , marco gets back inside. I need to lock the dorm now

 **Woodymarco** : **@AwesomeMats** , urgh. Fine, fine, whtver u said cptn

 **AwesomeMats** : **@Woodymarco** 5 minutes or else

 **Woodymarco** : **@AwesomeMats** /smirks/ or else what? You're going to drag me w/ some lash?

 **AwesomeMats** : **@Woodymarco** u and ur mind. Or else I'm going to lock it now and u can't get inside

 **Woodymarco** : **@AwesomeMats** geez you're even worse than **@MiroKlose** opa

 **AwesomeMats** : **@Woodymarco** a lil reminder that only **@TommyMullie** can call **@MiroKlose** opa

 **Woodymarco** : **@AwesomeMats** **@TommyMullie @MiroKlose** fuck off /groans/ I'm on the front now open it

 **AwesomeMats** : Your job as the door keeper is harder if you have **@Woodymarco**

 **Fipslahm** : RT " **@AwesomeMats** : Your job as the door keeper is harder if you have **@Woodymarco** " Feel you there, Mats, feel you

 **AwesomeMats** : **@Fipslahm** yeah, thanks. Guess I should sleep now. You too

 **Fipslahm** : **@AwesomeMats** sure, good night

 **Woodymarco** : You guys **@AwesomeMats** **@Fipslahm** are such a great friend /insert sarcasm/

\---

 **TommyMullie** : I'm curious what is the news that **@Woodymarco** is talking about?

 **Woodymarco** : **@TommyMullie** tommy my boy! Finally someone is caring enough

 **TommyMullie** : **@Woodymarco** well what is it?

 **Woodymarco** : **@TommyMullie** oh u know the school festival for next week?

 **TommyMullie** : **@Woodymarco** , yeah class decided to make a haunted house

 **Woodymarco** : **@TommyMullie** , well my class wants to make a hostcafe aint that cool? B(

 **TommyMullie** : **@Woodymarco** u mean THAT hostcafe?

 **Woodymarco** : **@TommyMullie** yep, cool aint?

 **TommyMullie** : **@Woodymarco** well it's not like it's a maidcafe or anything

 **Woodymarco** : **@TommyMullie** omg MULLI, that's a great idea! Why haven't I thought of it?

 **Mesut88** : **@Woodymarco** don't you even dare.

 **SvenBender** : RT " **@Mesut88** : **@Woodymarco** don't you even dare." Oh my gosh

 **BeneHowedes** : **@Woodymarco** don't you dare, Marco. Don't you dare

 **Woodymarco** : Well guys **@Mesut88** **@SvenBender** **@BeneHowedes** you're too late. I've proposed this to **@JKlinsmann** and he has agreed

 **Mesut88** : **@Woodymarco** **@SvenBender** **@BeneHowedes** oh my, are you fucking kidding me?

 **Samikhedira** : This is the first time I agree to **@Woodymarco** 's idea

 **Mesut88** : **@Samikhedira** You sleep on the sofa tonight!

 **Samikhedira** : **@Mesut88** I'll make my way to the bed. You know I will

 **Mesut88** : **@Samikhedira** hate you. You hang out a lot w/ **@Cristiano7**

 **Samikhedira** : **@Mesut88** well you adore him

 **Mesut88** : **@Samikhedira** that's a different case! Still, you're sleeping on the sofa

 **Woodymarco** : Guys **@Samikhedira** **@Mesut88** as much as I love you, your lovers quarrel are spamming my TL

 **Mesut88** : **@Woodymarco** **@Samikhedira** WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK IT IS?

 **SvenBender** : I can imagine **@Woodymarco** you'll make a good maid, but hb **@Aubameyang**? No offense auba but...

 **Woodymarco** : **@SvenBender** **@Aubameyang** oh shit! Wait. I have an idea. We'll combine maid+host!

 **Woodymarco** : **@SvenBender** so **@Aubameyang** and some others could be the host while you be the maid

 **SvenBender** : **@Woodymarco** why should I be a maid again?

 **LarsBender** : **@Woodymarco** oh my. Love u bro. Can't wait to see **@SvenBender** to wear maid!clothes. Mom must be happy

 **SvenBender** : **@LarsBender** not funny Lars, not funny.

 **LarsBender** : **@SvenBender** you know how mom wants a girl before. This could make her happy, you know

 **Aubameyang** : **@SvenBender** none taken. I can't even imagine myself in a dress esp a maid one

 **Woodymarco** : **@Aubameyang** you'll make a hot host!

 **Aubemeyang** : **@Woodymarco** I know I will

\---

 **Woodymarco** : So /coughs/ class D-09 we're going to mix maid and host cafe for our class. I'll list who'll be the maid and host.

 **Woodymarco** : I've sent it to the mailing list. Go check check

 **AwesomeMats** : So **@BeneHowedes** heard your class is going to make a mixed cafe. What do you get?

 **BeneHowedes** : **@AwesomeMats** /groans/ wdyt?

 **AwesomeMats** : **@BeneHowedes** /grins/ I'll be honored to buy the maid!costume for you ;)

 **BeneHowedes** : **@AwesomeMats** NO! The last time you bought me clothes...

 **AwesomeMats** : **@BeneHowedes** but you looked good in that sailor costume!

 **BeneHowedes** : **@AwesomeMats** mats! That's not for public!

 **AhaPoldi** : Did I just read **@BeneHowedes** wore a sailor!costume for **@AwesomeMats** before?

 **HaseBasti** : My boys **@AwesomeMats** **@BeneHowedes** have grown up

 **DuckyManu** : **@AhaPoldi** yeah I happened take a glance of the pic before

 **BeneHowedes** : **@DuckyManu** WHAT? **@AwesomeMats** YOU HAVE PIC OF THAT?

 **AwesomeMats** : **@BeneHowedes** **@DuckyManu** well... It's not like u're going to wear it again so yeah...

 **BeneHowedes** : **@AwesomeMats** DELETE IT! ALL

 **AwesomeMats** : **@BeneHowedes** nope. Never. And if you threat me to sleep on the sofa, it won't affect me

 **BeneHowedes** : **@AwesomeMats** fine no talking to you!

 **AwesomeMats** : **@BeneHowedes** you sure you can handle that?

 **AhaPoldi** : **@DuckyManu** wait is the sailor is the one Japanese girl wears w/ the short skirts?!

 **DuckyManu** : **@AhaPoldi** that's the one. And it's a really short one, fyi

 **AhaPoldi** : **@DuckyManu** that's...wow. **@HaseBasti** why haven't we used one before?

 **HaseBasti** : **@AhaPoldi** **@DuckyManu** cause you love bunny one?

\---

 **RobertLewy** : **@Woodymarco** hey is **@erikdurm** in the maid!list?

 **Woodymarco** : **@RobertLewy** ofc Lewy, wouldn't it be nice to see **@erikdurm** in one ;)

 **RobertLewy** : I love you **@Woodymarco** for that

 **Woodymarco** : **@RobertLewy** you'll make **@erikdurm** jealous of me :( he'll be sad

 **RobertLewy** : **@Woodymarco** **@erikdurm** he loves you too. That makes us even

 **Woodymarco** : **@RobertLewy** just so u know I've the perfect outfit for both of us **@erikdurm** ;)

 **RobertLewy** : **@Woodymarco** **@erikdurm** will that involve a really short one?

 **Woodymarco** : **@RobertLewy** **@erikdurm** you'll not only see the legs :p

 **RobertLewy** : **@Woodymarco** **@erikdurm** /groans/ can't 1 week come any faster?

 **Woodymarco** : **@RobertLewy** **@erikdurm** don't worry, it will ;)

 **erikdurm** : /is confused how to interfere the two/

 **Woodymarco** : Aw **@erikdurm** , **@RobertLewy** and I love you, kay?

 **Erikdurm** : **@Woodymarco** **@RobertLewy** /blushes/ thank you?

\---

One week later

\---

 **Mesut88** : **@Woodymarco** really gives all in for the costumes

 **Goetze** : I was sick for a week and when I got back, I had to wear the maid costume? Why's no one telling me?

 **Mesut88** : **@Goetze** thought you read the mailing list or **@Woodymarco** has told you

 **Goetze** : **@Woodymarco** only told me to get well soon and be prepared. I never know...

 **KroosToni** : Does anybody know what’s the weird voice inside the haunted house?

 **Cristiano7** : **@KroosToni** what kind of weird noise?

 **KroosToni** : **@Cristiano7** not sure either.

 **Fipslahm** : **@AhaPoldi** **@HaseBasti** guys. It's called haunted house to scare people not doing what you guys are doing!!

 **KroosToni** : **@Fipslahm** wait you mean that **@AhaPoldi** and **@HaseBasti** are...?

 **Fipslahm** : **@KroosToni** yup **@AhaPoldi** **@HaseBasti** yep they are

 **Cristiano7** : Speaking of weird sound **@KroosToni** you're not going to the cafe?

 **KroosToni** : **@Cristiano7** I'm still on my shift.

 **Cristiano7** : **@KroosToni** but you can tweet

 **KroosToni** : **@Cristiano7** because I can. Why?

 **Cristiano7** : **@KroosToni** well since I'm a good friend. Just want to tell that **@JamesR** is great in a maid costume ;)

 **KroosToni** : **@Fipslahm** is there any chance for me to get my break now?

 **Fipslahm** : **@KroosToni** sure thing, don't forget to ask **@LarsBender** to fill your shift

 **KroosToni** : **@Fipslahm** done

 **KroosToni** : **@Cristiano7** he better still be there

 **Cristiano7** : **@KroosToni** I'm holding him up w/ **@NotCisco** and some others rn. Better be quick

\---

 **AwesomeMats** : Fuck **@Woodymarco** those boobs look so real

 **Woodymarco** : **@AwesomeMats** they feel like one too ;) can't wait to see you test those on **@BeneHowedes**

 **BeneHowedes** : Why do I have to be in this situation?

\----

 **CrisKramer** : **@DuckyManu** are u coming?

 **DuckyManu** : **@CrisKramer** omw, has your shift ended?

 **ChrisKramer** : **@DuckyManu** yes, in a minute or so

 **DuckyManu** : **@CrisKramer** don't you dare to change your costume

 **CrisKramer** : **@DuckyManu** /blushes/ okay

\---

 **IamPer** : Why is it that **@Fipslahm** is not in my class? /sighs/

 **Fipslahm** : **@IamPer** what's wrong?

 **IamPer** : **@Fipslahm** cause I also want to see you in a maid dress /pouts

 **Fipslahm** : **@IamPer** /blushes/ I'm not going to wear that

 **IamPer** : **@Fipslahm** but fips! You'll look cute with it

 **Fipslahm** : **@IamPer** DM

 **IamPer** : **@Fipslahm** Damn yes! I'll borrow one from **@Woodymarco** later

 **Fipslahm** : **@IamPer** you don't have to mention him /facepalm/

\---

 **Woodymarco** : Well to make it more exciting, the guests can vote the top 3 maids

 **Woodymarco** : And the winners will give a kiss to one person they choose! Wuhuu

 **BeneHowedes** : **@Woodymarco** That's not even a prize!

 **Mesut88** : Still blaming **@TommyMullie** for giving idea to **@Woodymarco**

 **SvenBender** : But I still can't believe that **@Woodymarco** has convinced us to do it

 **Aubameyang** : **@SvenBender** guess it's one of **@Woodymarco** 's charms

 **SvenBender** : **@Aubameyang** at least you're not wearing this stupid silky dress that shows lots of cleavage

 **Aubemayang** : **@SvenBender** yours is better. Have you seen what **@JuleDraxler** wear? It's even worse

 **SvenBender** : **@Aubameyang** you're right. I'm still glad I can use a stocking

 **Woodymarco** : I know how much you guys love me right now! So let's go to the voting. Chop chop!

 **Mesut88** : **@Woodymarco** possibly the one loving you rn is the top!

 **Woodymarco** : **@Mesut88** aww :( but u look so comfortable in that dress and **@Samikhedira** eyes are following u everwhere!

 **Mesut88** : **@Samikhedira** is it true that you're staring at me?

 **Samikhedira** : **@Mesut88** well you look hot there, why not?

 **Mesut88** : **@Samikhedira** no picture!!

 **Samikhedira** : **@Mesut88** too late, **@Woodymarco** has hired **@Wojciech** to take lots of photos already

 **Mesut88** : **@Samikhedira** you bought it?

 **Samikhedira** : **@Mesut88** all of ur pictures. Don't want so1 to see you in that dress apart from me

 **Mesut88** : **@Samikhedira** , you hang out w/ **@Cristiano7** a lot

 **Cristiano7** : Why am I always being blamed if they're being cheesy?

\---

 **Woodymarco** : Thanks for all the hardworks guys and for those who have chosen D-09 as the best! We won first place! Now we can use the money for vacation. Wuhuu!

 **Woodymarco** : Oh and we have the top 3. They are....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you guys decide who'll be the top 3 :3  
> because it will be only fair since i'm not sure mine will be the same as yours kkk  
> PS: i want to make the manip too if you want me too ouo -bricked  
> PPS: For now, I'll make it a complete one, who knows maybe I want to continue it later :D


	2. christmas party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Christmas Eve now and what will happen when you put Marco as a host party and twitter? Hilarity ensues ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chop chop here's the next chapter for christmas party  
> hope you'll enjoy it ^.~

**TommyMullie** : It’s Christmas Eve now!

 **DuckyManu** : @ **TommyMullie** technically it’s not now, but today.

 **TommyMullie** : @ **DuckyManu** still now is a part of today, so we can say it now

 **DuckyManu** : @ **TommyMullie** alright Tommy, whatever you said

 **Woodymarco** : I swear that @ **DuckyManu** has @ **MiroKlose** gen inside of him somehow

 **SvenBender** : @ **Woodymarco** I thought that @ **Fipslahm** is the one have it?

 **Woodymarco** : @ **SvenBender** , yeah I think @ **Fipslahm** has it too, but that’s because our capt’n has been like that

 **Fipslahm** : @ **Woodymarco** @ **SvenBender** should I take that as compliment or should I try to ask @ **JKlinsmann** to give you 250laps tomorrow?

 **Woodymarco** : @ **Fipslahm** @ **SvenBender** that’s a compliment! And besides tomorrow is Christmas

 **Fipslahm** : @ **Woodymarco** @ **SvenBender** so? I don’t see any relevance at all

 **Woodymarco** : @ **Fipslahm** @ **SvenBender** Christmas is holiday! Are you saying we should go to school just for the 250laps?

 **Fipslahm** : @ **Woodymarco** @ **SvenBender** that’s what I’m saying

 **SvenBender** : @ **Fipslahm** please take me out of this, I’m not involved. Blame @ **Woodymarco** instead

 **Woodymarco** : @ **SvenBender** but you’re the one who mentioned @ **Fipslahm** first! Not me!

 **IamPer** : @ **Fipslahm** , fips, be easy on the boy okay? They are just playing around

 **Woodymarco** : @ **IamPer** I love you Per! Big Festive German!

 **IamPer** : @ **Woodymarco** you owe me one t-shirt of that.

 **Woodymarco** : @ **IamPer** on my Christmas List already, don’t worry ;)

 **Woodymarco** : @ **IamPer** oh almost forgot, how’s the costume? Does it fit?

 **IamPer** : @ **Woodymarco** that’s only for me and @ **Fipslahm** to know :-p

 **Woodymarco** : @ **IamPer** @ **Fipslahm** /pouts/ not fair =(

 **DuckyManu** : How a simple tweet could lead this, I’m wondering

 **TommyMullie** : @ **DuckyManu** that’s because you started to lecture me! This happened!

 **DuckyManu** : Fyi @ **TommyMullie** , I’m not even lecturing you, just stating the fact

 **Woodymarco** : @ **DuckyManu** oi ducky, how’s @ **CrisKramer** costume btw? And btw, your kiss that day is so hot, I never know u had that in you

 **DuckyManu** : @ **Woodymarco** it’s noyb

 **Woodymarco** : @ **DuckyManu** even when I said I have lots of @ **CrisKramer** pics in that costume and your kissing with him?

 **DuckyManu** : @ **Woodymarco** do you record it by any chance?

 **Woodymarco** : @ **DuckyManu** wdyt ;)

 **DuckyManu** : @ **Woodymarco** I’ll lend u my driving license if you give it to me in HQ

 **Woodymarco** : @ **DuckyManu** and your gloves too

 **DuckyManu** : @ **Woodymarco** no idea for what, but sure

 **Woodymarco** : @ **DuckyManu** well, all I can say is that it’ll involve gloves and topless @ **RobertLewy** ;)

 **DuckyManu** : @ **Woodymarco** /groans/ fuck you marco

 **Woodymarco** : @ **DuckyManu** stand in the line darling

.

.

 **AhaPoldi** : Guys, I got home before the announcement, who’re in the top 3 maid costume yesterday?

 **RomanWei** : @ **AhaPoldi** why did u get back so early?

 **AwesomeMats** : @ **RomanWei** @ **AhaPoldi** seriously u don’t want to know that Roman

 **RomanWei** : @ **AwesomeMats** I’m going to regret myself for asking that, am I not?

 **AwesomeMats** : @ **RomanWei** lets just say it won’t end up with only one sentence, I suppose

 **RomanWei** : @ **AwesomeMats** if I delete the tweet, is it possible to prevent the Armageddon?

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **AwesomeMats** @ **RomanWei** you guys are so rude. It’s not like I’m going to tell what I did with @ **HaseBasti** after that.

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **AwesomeMats** @ **RomanWei** btw it involves lots of kissing tho, just so u know

 **RomanWei** : @ **AhaPoldi** @ **AwesomeMats** no, I don’t need to know. Too much graphic.

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **RomanWei** @ **AwesomeMats** /grins/ what graphic you’re thinking, huh?

 **RomanWei** : @ **AhaPoldi** @ **AwesomeMats** no idea, btw, the winner were @ **erikdurm** @ **CrisKramer** and @ **JamesR**

 **RomanWei** : @ **AhaPoldi** @ **AwesomeMats** I just happen to be there so I know

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **RomanWei** wow, that’s wow. So that’s why I read a tweet bout a hot kiss between Manu and Cris.

 **RomanWei** : @ **AhaPoldi** , yeah and marco has taped everything if u want to see

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **RomanWei** , damn I want. What bout erik and james? Never thought james could make it tho

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **RomanWei** , it just I think it’ll be jule, saw his costume and it’s damn hot

 **RomanWei** : @ **AhaPoldi** well, the RM members are voting him so hard and besides, I’ll hav to say that james kind of hot in that

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **RomanWei** do u have his pic tho? I didn’t get a chance to see him

 **RomanWei** : @ **AhaPoldi** that’s cause toni has dragged the boy somewhere else when he came

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **RomanWei** , my baby toni has grown up

 **RomanWei** : @ **AhaPoldi** and for the pic, u can ask woj, u’re close to him right?

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **RomanWei** , ah yes yes, kay I’ll ask him then. Thanks fyi

 **RomanWei** : @ **AhaPoldi** , sure thing

.

.

 **LarsBender** : oi bro @ **SvenBender** where are you?

 **LarsBender** : I’ve texted u, calling u, but @ **SvenBender** you’re not answering. Dude!

 **LarsBender** : Does anybody know what happen to my @ **SvenBender** bro? Need him at home in 10minute before mom goes chaos

 **LarsBender** : Anyone?

 **LarsBender** : Please?

 **Aubameyang** : @ **LarsBender** I saw @ **SvenBender** with @ **Woodymarco** just now, not sure where they are now tho

 **LarsBender** : @ **Aubameyang** , when did you see them?

 **Aubameyang** : @ **LarsBender** , round 30 minutes ago. They are going together after shower, idk to where

 **LarsBender** : @ **Aubameyang** , oh thanks auba!

 **Aubameyang** : @ **LarsBender** sure thing, I heard they’re going shopping tho, I’m not sure

 **LarsBender** : @ **Aubameyang** I’ll try to reach marco then, thanks again!

 **Aubameyang** : @ **LarsBender** sure thing, good luck in finding Sven

.

.

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **RomanWei** u know I’m curious, so who did @ **erikdurm** kiss then?

 **AwesomeMats** : @ **AhaPoldi** @ **RomanWei** @ **erikdurm** erik is kissing both marco and lewy at the same time

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **AwesomeMats** OH MY GOSH! For real?

 **AwesomeMats** : @ **AhaPoldi** , nah, erik kissed lewy and then marco came and kissed the boy.

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **AwesomeMats** I was hoping for a three-way kissing just now and think it’ll be hot =(

 **AwesomeMats** : @ **AhaPoldi** well I shall say all the kiss is so hot, u’ll have to see the video

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **AwesomeMats** I’m still asking woj and he’s not replying

 **AwesomeMats** : @ **AhaPoldi** maybe u should come to his house?

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **AwesomeMats** that’s a great idea! Btw, who did u choose?

 **AwesomeMats** : @ **AhaPoldi** , as much as I love bene, but erik is cute in that outfit, so /shrugs

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **AwesomeMats** is that why I see Bene sulk all day?

 **AwesomeMats** : @ **AhaPoldi** now that I think of it, that’s why he’s not talking to me

 **AhaPoldi** : @ **AwesomeMats** yeah, u better talk to him or else

 **AwesomeMats** : @ **AhaPoldi** , alrite, going now, ciao

.

.

 **Woodymarco** : Guys! Attention to all classes esp D-09, we’re going to have a Christmas party in @ **RobertLewy** apartment!

 **Woodymarco** : It’s a costume party, wear anything fancy, no mainstream costume like santa clause or elf okay?

 **Woodymarco** : But still has the Christmas trademark in it. For those under age, let’s rock for today B(

 **Woodymarco** : Where are the excitements?

 **Mesut88** : I have a bad feeling about this Christmas party

 **Samikhedira** : @ **Mesut88** Agree

 **AndreeSchu** : I don’t have a good memory about party

 **Mesut88** : @ **AndreeSchu** that’s because u’re too drunk to remember, remember u humped on @ **Goetze** ’s legs before?

 **AndreeSchu** : @ **Mesut88** can u not mention that? I have been very good in forgetting that

 **BeneHowedes** : I don’t hav a good feeling of this. Can I just not go?

 **Woodymarco** : So, I’ve asked @ **JKlinsmann** and he said that this is a compulsory party, so you guys come or you’ll be counted as absent =p

 **BeneHowedes** : @ **Woodymarco** how did you manage to convince @ **JKlinsmann**?

 **Woodymarco** : @ **BeneHowedes** I have my own way ;) so don’t forget to come okay, u can wear some sexy costume if u want

 **BeneHowedes** : @ **Woodymarco** no more maid costume!

 **Woodymarco** : @ **BeneHowedes** , aw, but I heard u love to crossdressing with mats stimes =(

 **BeneHowedes** : @ **Woodymarco** … THAT’S NOYB!

 **Aubameyang** : I wonder what Marco has in his sleeves for this party

 **SKagawa** : @ **Aubameyang** you read my mind, man.

 **SvenBender** : @ **Aubameyang** long as it doesn’t involve skirt and crossdressing I’m fine

 **Aubameyang** : @ **SvenBender** btw, ur bro looked for you the other day

 **SvenBender** : @ **Aubameyang** , yeah got around many miscalls from him. I had told my mom I’m going out with marco to buy stuffs

 **Aubameyang** : @ **SvenBender** what stuffs? For the party?

 **SvenBender** : @ **Aubameyang** , yeah he asked my help to buy the games for the party

 **AndreeSchu** : @ **SvenBender** @ **Aubameyang** what games did you buy?

 **SvenBender** : @ **AndreeSchu** @ **Aubameyang** monopoly, uno stacko, and twister

 **Aubameyang** : @ **SvenBender** @ **AndreeSchu** have a bad feeling bout this already

 **Fipslahm** : Did I just read that @ **Woodymarco** you bought a twister?

 **Woodymarco** : @ **Fipslahm** , yes! We can play it together!

 **Fipslahm** : @ **Woodymarco** has it considered to u that it might be hard to move in our costume?

 **Woodymarco** : @ **Fipslahm** /grins/ don’t worry, I’ll have prepared for everything, u’ll just have to come and wear ur best costume

 **Fipslahm** : @ **Woodymarco** but it’s impossible for @ **IamPer** to play that! And me too!

 **Woodymarco** : @ **Fipslahm** , like i said before capt’n don’t worry. Think that sven’s right, oppa’s blood is in you

 **Fipslahm** : @ **Woodymarco** damn you marco

.

.

 **Cristiano7** : oit @ **LeoMessi** u going to come?

 **LeoMessi** : @ **Cristiano7** just so u know, I’m in class D-09 so ofc I should go

 **Cristiano7** : @ **LeoMessi** , great u going to bring ur pet?

 **LeoMessi** : @ **Cristiano7** what pet? I don’t have any

 **Cristiano7** : @ **LeoMessi** , u know, ur Brazilian pet, who follows u almost everywhere

 **LeoMessi** : @ **Cristiano7**. HE’S NOT MY PET, gosh, and if you forget, he has a name.

 **Cristiano7** : @ **LeoMessi** , yeah yeah, Neymar, right, I don’t have problem with my brain

 **LeoMessi** : @ **Cristiano7** , u sure cause u tend to forget things

 **Cristiano7** : @ **LeoMessi** , I don’t forget how to make you moan and call my name non-stop tho

 **LeoMessi** : @ **Cristiano7** , fuck u cris

 **Cristiano7** : @ **LeoMessi** , no cursing leo. And btw, what are u going to wear?

 **LeoMessi** : @ **Cristiano7** , I’ll see what I could find. What bout u, oh almighty Cristiano?

 **Cristiano7** : @ **LeoMessi** dunno, maybe I should just wear my tuxedo and be myself instead

 **GerardPique** : @ **Cristiano7** @ **LeoMessi** guys, as much as I love your lovers’ quarrel, it’s TMI

 **SergioR** : Can’t believe there’ll time when I agree with @ **GerardPique**

 **GerardPique** : @ **SergioR** I have a goosebumps when u said u agreed with me

 **SergioR** : @ **GerardPique** me too but their tweets have been TMI

 **GerardPique** : /snorts/ like yours and @ **Ikercas** is not the same

 **SergioR** : @ **GerardPique** at least we’re doing that when it’s almost no one on timeline

 **GerardPique** : @ **SergioR** yeah, well ,we can still read that at the morning and why’re u guys tweeting anyway?

 **SergioR** : @ **GerardPique** is there a warning saying we can’t tweet if we’re so close to each other?

 **GerardPique** : @ **SergioR** no but u just can do it directly, u know

 **SergioR** : @ **GerardPique** that’ll be no fun anymore!

 **GerardPique** : @ **SergioR** yeah, tell me bout that, try reading someone else sex scene on ur timeline

 **SergioR** : @ **GerardPique** that’ll be hot!

 **GerardPique** : @ **SergioR** and imagine that someone is @ **LeoMessi** and @ **Cristiano7**

 **SergioR** : @ **GerardPique** oh…oh….oh okay, no that…okay

 **GerardPique** : @ **SergioR** glad u take it

 **SergioR** : @ **GerardPique** but mine and @ **Ikercas** is cute and hot! We’re just making out anyway not sextweeting

 **GerardPique** : @ **SergioR** well, we’ll see bout that

 **Cristiano7** : And @ **GerardPique** said my tweets with @ **LeoMessi** are TMI

.

.

 **AndreeSchu** : Reminds me never to go to party anymore esp if Marco’s the host

 **BeneHowedes** : @ **AwesomeMats** what did you just do?!

 **AwesomeMats** : @ **BeneHowedes** nothing, you’re doing your stripping cause you said it’s too hot then stuffs

 **Mesut88** : RT “@ **AndreeSchu** : Reminds me never to go to party anymore esp if Marco’s the host” SECOND THAT

 **Samikhedira** : @ **Mesut88** aw come on, you love it, you love the attention

 **Mesut88** : @ **Samikhedira** you hang a lot with the RM group too much now

 **Samikhedira** : @ **Mesut88** you did too

 **JuleDraxler** : How am I being friend with them again?

 **Aubameyang** : @ **JuleDraxler** don’t take it too hard kid, you’re not the only one

 **SKagawa** : Not sure what to say bout the party. Just, Merry Christmas, I guess

 **SvenBender** : never let @ **LarsBender** to have alcohol again

 **LarsBender** : if you tell mom, @ **SvenBender** , I’ll kill you

 **HaseBasti** : I don’t even get the chance to know what happen

 **RomanWei** : @ **HaseBasti** that’s cause u’re too busy with @ **AhaPoldi** in the kitchen

 **DuckyManu** : @ **RomanWei** is that why the wine taste a bit weird?

 **TommyMullie** : the party is so fun! Oh my, can’t wait for the New Year’s party too!  
1 Retweet

 **Mesut88** : @ **TommyMullie** OH MY GOSH TOMMY, NO NO, NO MORE IDEAS FOR MARCO  
74 Retweets  25 Favorites

 **Samikhedira** : I think the only one retweet @ **TommyMullie** ’s tweet is @ **Woodymarco**

 **RobertLewy** : Hey guys, thanks for coming to the party, we’ll see you on the new year’s one too ;)  
4 Retweets

 **AndreeSchu** : @ **RobertLewy** you’re the one who’s going to arrange the party?

 **RobertLewy** : @ **AndreeSchu** this time, yes!

 **DuckyManu** : I’m having a mixed feeling to know that it’ll be @ **RobertLewy** ’s turn to be the host party  
67 Retweets 17 Favorites

 **AwesomeMats** : @ **DuckyManu** guess we’ll see why Lewy is called Satandowski then.

.

.

 **Woodymarco** : Well that’s a party! Merry Christmas to everyone, let your Christmas spirit light up your day!

 **RobertLewy** : Merry Christmas and happy holiday!

 **AwesomeMats** : Merry Christmas to everyone on my Timeline, I love you all esp my @ **BeneHowedes**  
15 Retweets

 **ClassD09** : Merry Christmas to everyone! Enjoy your holiday to the max, we’ll see each other on next semester  
90 Retweets 44 Favorites

 **Woodymarco** : Oh don’t forget for the New Year’s party okay ;) see you!

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again
> 
> Merry Christmas 
> 
> Happy holiday, have fun! :) 


	3. It's New Year's Eve!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s New Year’s Eve Party and what will you get if you have Lewandowski as the host and some other mischievous plans inside? hilarity ensues ;)

**RobertLewy** : Okay guys, so this time I’ll be honored to host the party!

**RobertLewy** : Please refer to this email to read more of it: tl.gd/n_1sjhadjf

So, it’s New Year Eve and I’m honored to hold a party for this time. Alright, here are some things that you should have known. One, you guys don’t have to bring costume. All costumes will be assigned to you by drawing lots. First comes first served, so whoever arrives first can choose the lots before others. We’ll draw the lots after almost everyone has come and then who has arrived first can get inside the room to draw the lot. After that, I’ll give the key to the locker where the costume is.

You can then change in the guest room and then move to the hall, where the party will be held. You can put the clothes you bring inside the locker where the costume was before. If you don’t use the costume that you’re assigned, you’ll get a punishment ;)

Basically that’s almost everything, if you have anything to ask, don’t hesitate to ask!

Sincerely,

Robert Lewandowski

PS: The costumes are Cowboys and Pirates. We’ll have a battle between the Pirates and Cowboys ;)

**BeneHowedes** : I really have a bad feeling with drawing lots

**RobertLewy** : @ **BeneHowedes** don’t be nervous ;) it’s a fair lot

**Mesut88** : @ **RobertLewy** @ **BeneHowedes** exactly how ‘fair’ it is, huh?

**RobertLewy** : @ **Mesut88** @ **BeneHowedes** you’ll know when the time come, don’t forget to come ;)

**SvenBender** : Long as it doesn’t involve maid!costume anymore, I’m more than happy to come

**LarsBender** : @ **SvenBender** says the one who enjoys wearing it

**SvenBender** : @ **LarsBender** you’re just making it up!

**LarsBender** : @ **SvenBender** yeah? Then who’s the one wearing the maid uniform when mom’s not home?

**SvenBender** : @ **LarsBender** that’s just to check if the costume is alright!!

**LarsBender** : @ **SvenBender** , don’t worry, it looks alright on you ;)

**SKagawa** : @ **LarsBender** so @ **SvenBender** loves to use it at home?

**Aubameyang** : @ **SKagawa** @ **LarsBender** @ **SvenBender** and all hell broke loose

**LarsBender** : @ **SKagawa** @ **Aubameyang** @ **SvenBender** he even twirl like a princess, have a vid, want it?

**SKagawa** : @ **LarsBender** @ **Aubameyang** @ **SvenBender** sounds great, sure

**SvenBender** : Lars @ **LarsBender** share that vid and I’ll tell bout your secret!

**SvenBender** : And Kagawa @ **SKagawa** don’t you even dare!

**Aubameyang** : I ain’t do nothing @ **SvenBender** don’t involve me

**SvenBender** : @ **Aubameyang** yes I know, seems you’re the only one who’s sane here

**Woodymarco** : @ **SvenBender** @ **Aubameyang** I feel offended that you think I’m insane =(  
4 Retweets

**SvenBender** : @ **Woodymarco** @ **Aubameyang** …. You’re the most dorkiest person ever, how could u be sane?  
10 Retweets

**AwesomeMats** : That makes 1-0 for Sven

**BeneHowedes** : @ **AwesomeMats** mats! It’s not good betting on ur friend!

**AwesomeMats** : @ **BeneHowedes** I’m not betting darling, I’m just reporting the state now

**Woodymarco** : /clings to @ **BeneHowedes** / Everyone’s been so meanie to me =(

**AwesomeMats** : /drags @ **Woodymarco** from @ **BeneHowedes** / he’s mine, go get @ **RobertLewy** or @ **erikdurm** if u need clinging

**Woodymarco** : upps, someone’s mad cc: @ **AwesomeMats** , u no love me anymore =(

**AwesomeMats** : @ **Woodymarco** since when I’ve said I loved you?

**Woodymarco** : @ **AwesomeMats** when you’re drunk before and when @ **BeneHowedes** not looking

**DuckyManu** : BUMP @ **AwesomeMats** @ **Woodymarco** @ **BeneHowedes**

**AwesomeMats** : @ **Woodymarco** wait, when did that happen?

**Woodymarco** : @ **AwesomeMats** , u’re drunk, and bene is nowhere, and u kissed me and u said u loved me </3

**AwesomeMats** : @ **Woodymarco** … did I really say that?

**Woodymarco** : @ **AwesomeMats** YOU DID! You even french kissed me and we make out on the sofa!

**Mesut88** : Am not going to use any sofa anymore

**Samikhedira** : @ **Mesut88** so you’re not going to sit on sofa? Where’re u going to sit?

**Mesut88** : @ **Samikhedira** the floor sounds fine

**Samikhedira** : @ **Mesut88** or u can sit on my laps, I wont mind ;)

**Mesut88** : @ **Samikhedira** /blushes/ gosh, sami

**AhaPoldi** : This is better than the soap opera @ **HaseBasti** and I watch

**AwesomeMats** : @ **Woodymarco** you’re just making that up, right?

**BeneHowedes** : @ **AwesomeMats** did I just read it right?

**AwesomeMats** : @ **BeneHowedes** , wait bene, I don’t remember anything!

**Woodymarco** : @ **AwesomeMats** how could u do that =( u even mentioned my name many times

**RomanWei** : Wow, what is happening in my timeline is worth the time  
23 Retweets

**HaseBasti** : Anybody wants popcorn?  
35 Retweets

**AwesomeMats** : Damn you @ **Woodymarco** marco, I’m going to mutilate u

**BeneHowedes** : That’s just show that you’re guilty @ **AwesomeMats**

**IamPer** : @ **AwesomeMats** mats, we need to talk

**AwesomeMats** : /gulp/ @ **IamPer** this is not good, is it?

**IamPer** : @ **AwesomeMats** you have some explanation to do

**JuleDraxler** : What happened to @ **AwesomeMats** and @ **BeneHowedes**?

**Aubameyang** : @ **JuleDraxler** why?

**JuleDraxler** : @ **Aubameyang** heard loud noises inside the room

**RobertLewy** : @ **Woodymarco** u know that it’s only half the truth right?

**Woodymarco** : @ **RobertLewy** lol, he didn’t ask and I’m not lying

**RobertLewy** : @ **Woodymarco** u didn’t tell that it’s a Dare though

**Woodymarco** : @ **RobertLewy** Lewy ;) angry sex is always the best sometimes

**RobertLewy** : @ **Woodymarco** that is sth I won’t argue

**AwesomeMats** : @ **Woodymarco** oit, idk what you’re doing but thank you, you’re awesome this time

**Woodymarco** : @ **AwesomeMats** and u love me? ;)

**AwesomeMats** : @ **Woodymarco** u have Lewy and Erik to say that to you, but yeah, sure ;)

.

.

**TommyMullie** : If @ **RobertLewy** can tame @ **Woodymarco** , who’ll tame Lewy then?

**Fipslahm** : @ **TommyMullie** good question, good question indeed

**KroosToni** : @ **TommyMullie** I thought @ **erikdurm** is doing that?

**IamPer** : @ **TommyMullie** my bet’s that they tame each other

**RomanWei** : @ **TommyMullie** @ **IamPer** that’s the most logical reason ever

**AhaPoldi** : @ **TommyMullie** @ **KroosToni** @ **IamPer** @ **RomanWei** jsyk, it’s the least person you’ll expect

**KroosToni** : @ **AhaPoldi** @ **TommyMullie** @ **IamPer** @ **RomanWei** technically erik’s the least person?

**AhaPoldi** : @ **KroosToni** @ **TommyMullie** @ **IamPer** @ **RomanWei** yeah, but not him.

**Mesut88** : @ **AhaPoldi** have a feeling I know who you mean

**KroosToni** : @ **Mesut88** @ **AhaPoldi** you know?

**Mesut88** : @ **KroosToni** @ **AhaPoldi** have someone in mind, but not sure

**AhaPoldi** : @ **Mesut88** DM me

**TommyMullie** : I’m curious /pouts

**Fipslahm** : @ **TommyMullie** me too, tommy, me too

**IamPer** : @ **Fipslahm** @ **TommyMullie** why don’t we just ask the person instead?

**RomanWei** : @ **IamPer** @ **Fipslahm** @ **TommyMullie** like he’ll answer, will you when someone come and ask u that?

**IamPer** : @ **RomanWei** @ **TommyMullie** I’ll tell that @ **Fipslahm** who’ll tame me, is that wrong?

**RomanWei** : @ **IamPer** @ **Fipslahm** @ **TommyMullie** /facepalm/ I’m out of this

**TommyMullie** : @ **RomanWei** @ **IamPer** @ **Fipslahm** they are just like that, Roman.

**TommyMullie** : Still no one answering me =(

**AhaPoldi** : @ **Mesut88** Mesut my man, you’re so right.

**Mesut88** : @ **AhaPoldi** I still can’t believe that Lewy can be tamed by ‘him’

**AhaPoldi** : @ **Mesut88** we’ll see to that

**Mesut88** : @ **AhaPoldi** does that mean if I beg ‘him’ I’ll out of this party?

**AhaPoldi** : @ **Mesut88** not sure of that, but it might be worth to try?

**RobertLewy** : @ **Mesut88** @ **AhaPoldi** whoever ‘he’ you’re referring, it’ll do no good, u better come

**RobertLewy** : @ **Mesut88** @ **AhaPoldi** besides it’ll be fun, it’s New Year’s Eve Party!

**Mesut88** : @ **RobertLewy** @ **AhaPoldi** haven’t had good memories with party and Marco

**RobertLewy** : @ **Mesut88** @ **AhaPoldi** it’s me this time, you’ll not regret it ;)

**Mesut88** : @ **RobertLewy** @ **AhaPoldi** I’m so going to regret it soon.

.

.

**SvenBender** : Did I just hear a screaming coming from inside?

**KroosToni** : @ **SvenBender** I think I heard that too

**AhaPoldi** : @ **SvenBender** holy shit, what kind of screaming? Still not arrived yet

**SvenBender** : @ **KroosToni** I thought I’m only imagining thing

**SvenBender** : @ **AhaPoldi** dunno, haven’t checked yet.

**Fipslahm** : Who just got in by the way?

**AwesomeMats** : @ **Fipslahm** It’s me and @ **BeneHowedes**

**SvenBender** : @ **AwesomeMats** so the scream comes from Bene then?

**AwesomeMats** : @ **SvenBender** yes it’s from him

**SvenBender** : @ **AwesomeMats** and why don’t u tell me when I’m next to you?

**AwesomeMats** : @ **SvenBender** so everyone could read it so I won’t have to explain one by one

**SvenBender** : @ **AwesomeMats** u could make an Announcement or what

**Woodymarco** : Guys, don’t worry with the scream, it’s just the excitement, kay? ;) now the next person come in

**AwesomeMats** : @ **SvenBender** guess marco has beaten me. I’ll go inside now

**SvenBender** : @ **AwesomeMats** good luk capt’n

**Samikhedira** : Well it goes well for @ **AwesomeMats** , probably it’s nothing.

**AhaPoldi** : We just arrived, anybody here?

**RobertLewy** : @ **AhaPoldi** just get inside with @ **HaseBasti** we’re all waiting for you guys

**AhaPoldi** : @ **RobertLewy** why are the others not tweeting?

**RobertLewy** : @ **AhaPoldi** I took their phone and will give it back when everyone’s inside

**AhaPoldi** : @ **RobertLewy** you’re making me curious there, alright. I’m coming

**HaseBasti** : @ **RobertLewy** should I come together w/ @ **AhaPoldi** then?

**RobertLewy** : @ **HaseBasti** sure it’ll make everything faster. Come on you two

.

.

**RobertLewy** : Happy New Year everyone! I hope you guys enjoy the party!  
40 Retweets

**Mesut88** : Never believe in satandowski anymore

**Samikhedira** : But you look cute in that cowboy outfit

**Mesut88** : When I heard cowboy outfit, it’s the one with t-shirt and cowboy hat or sth like that

**Samikhedira** : @ **Mesut88** you still wear cowboy hat tho

**Mesut88** : @ **Samikhedira** but the clothes are more like bikini! Gosh, my stomach is so exposed

**Samikhedira** : @ **Mesut88** But I’ve warmed you already ;)

**BeneHowedes** : How did I end up in another costume like that again?

**AwesomeMats** : @ **BeneHowedes** you look so hot in that Pirate costume tho, I’m not complaining

**BeneHowedes** : @ **AwesomeMats** why do u get the cool one and I’m the … the whatever it is!

**AwesomeMats** : @ **BeneHowedes** u mean u got the sexy one? ;;)

**IamPer** : I’m glad that I came to this party

**Fipslahm** : @ **IamPer** I hate you! Why did you have to take a photo?

**IamPer** : @ **Fipslahm** because you’re so cute in that cowboy outfit

**Fipslahm** : @ **IamPer** that’s not even a cowboy outfit! It has skirt, ffs. And what’s with the top.

**IamPer** : @ **Fipslahm** but u have the vest to cover u.

**Fipslahm** : @ **IamPer** not enough. I can’t cover my stomach at all with that vest

**IamPer** : @ **Fipslahm** well, that’s when my hand come in handy right ;)

**Fipslahm** : @ **IamPer** /groans/ Per

**Aubameyang** : why do I have a feeling that this will happen?

**CiroImm** : @ **Aubameyang** cause it’s Robert’s idea. So yeah

**Aubameyang** : @ **CiroImm** we’re lucky not to get the weird costume

**SKagawa** : @ **Aubameyang** @ **CiroImm** tho I’m curious as how it could be like that

**Aubameyang** : @ **SKagawa** @ **CiroImm** what do u mean?

**SKagawa** : @ **Aubameyang** @ **CiroImm** well u see, those who get the ‘outfit’ are the ‘right’ one

**CiroImm** : @ **SKagawa** @ **Aubameyang** yes, that’s right! I just realize it now

**Aubameyang** : @ **SKagawa** @ **CiroImm** u mean like it’s Mesut instead of Sami and Bene instead of Mats, that?

**SKagawa** : @ **Aubameyang** @ **CiroImm** yes, and if u noticed, it’s Fips instead of Per and goes the rest

**CiroImm** : @ **SKagawa** @ **Aubameyang** lol Kagawa made a point, then why’s Lewy use the ‘outfit’?

**Mesut88** : @ **CiroImm** @ **SKagawa** @ **Aubameyang** cause the one ‘taming’ Lewy ask him. Lol

**CiroImm** : @ **Mesut88** @ **SKagawa** @ **Aubameyang** someone able to tame him?

**Mesut88** : @ **CiroImm** @ **SKagawa** @ **Aubameyang** yes

**CiroImm** : @ **Mesut88** So that’s why Marco’s not wearing the ‘outfit’?

**Mesut88** : @ **CiroImm** perhaps, I’m not sure bout that, ey wait the ‘tamer’ is not Marco lol

**Woodymarco** : why am I being linked to @ **RobertLewy**? We’re not taming each other, we help each other :p

**DuckyManu** : At least I can see @ **CrisKramer** in great outfit again

**CrisKramer** : @ **DuckyManu** Manu! I told you no photo

**DuckyManu** : @ **CrisKramer** I’m not, I’m just taking a video. You look hot in that hot pants, darling

**CrisKramer** : @ **DuckyManu** /blushes/

**DuckyManu** : @ **CrisKramer** you’re just too cute, how do I get such a privilege like this?

**AhaPoldi** : @ **DuckyManu** @ **CrisKramer** you guys go get a room. Lol

**HaseBasti** : Now @ **AhaPoldi** , it’s nice to see the boys have grown up now

**AhaPoldi** : @ **HaseBasti** I know, btw do I look great in that outfit?

**HaseBasti** : @ **AhaPoldi** you’re always great in anything /pecks you/

**AhaPoldi** : @ **HaseBasti** why tweet it when u can do it directly to me ;)

**GerardPique:** Timeline has been TMI rn

**IkerCas** : I should join the party more often then

**Cristiano7** : Wth changed ur mind @ **IkerCas**?

**KarimBenzema** : @ **Cristiano7** seriously? It’s so obvious cause  @ **SergioR**

**MarceloV** : @ **Cristiano7** @ **SergioR**

**Samikhedira** : @ **Cristiano7** @ **SergioR**

**JamesR:** @ **Cristiano7** perhaps it’s cause of @ **SergioR**?

**GarethBale** : @ **Cristiano7** it’s @ **SergioR**

**Cristiano7** : I get it all, I get it. I’m just joking our leader @ **IkerCas** gosh /facepalm/

**IkerCas** : @ **Cristiano7** I really thought you’re asking me, but I’m not going to answer that too anyway

**Cristiano7** : @ **IkerCas** fine, even when I told u I have lots of @ **SergioR** photos?

**IkerCas** : @ **Cristiano7** , no need, I can have that by myself

**Cristiano7** : @ **IkerCas** I think you still drunk

**KarimBenzema** : @ **Cristiano7** he is

**MarceloV** : @ **Cristiano7** he’s not sober yet, lol

**TommyMullie** : The party has ended and still no idea who ‘tamed’ Lewy

**AhaPoldi** : @ **TommyMullie** I thought it’s obvious?

**Mesut88** : @ **AhaPoldi** @ **TommyMullie** yeah, and I just realize it now

**AwesomeMats** : @ **AhaPoldi** @ **Mesut88** I’m curious as well now, who’s that person?

**AhaPoldi** : @ **AwesomeMats** @ **Mesut88** he’s always there but unnoticed

**Mesut88** : @ **AhaPoldi** @ **AwesomeMats** we kind of mention him some times before

**DuckyManu** : @ **Mesut88** @ **AhaPoldi** @ **AwesomeMats** he’s in the party but never really in, right?

**Mesut88** : @ **DuckyManu** @ **AhaPoldi** @ **AwesomeMats** you know??

**DuckyManu** : @ **Mesut88** have someone in mind, shall I dm you?

**Mesut88** : @ **DuckyManu** sure!

**AwesomeMats** : How’s that @ **DuckyManu** got it and I don’t?

**KroosToni** : @ **AwesomeMats** I got you there, Mats

**AwesomeMats** : @ **KroosToni** still no idea too?

**KroosToni** : @ **AwesomeMats** not really looking around tbqh

**Mesut88** : So aside from @ **AhaPoldi** and  we officially welcome @ **DuckyManu** to the club /claps hands/ lol

**DuckyManu** : @ **Mesut88** @ **AhaPoldi** no wonder you guys know then

**KroosToni** : @ **DuckyManu** so I get that this someone is close to @ **Mesut88** and @ **AhaPoldi** then?

**DuckyManu** : @ **KroosToni** he’s not only close to them, but also to Lewy, if you look closely

**KroosToni** : Still no idea who  
10 Retweets

**RobertLewy** : Thank you once again for the party! I trust you all are in the right hand and arrive safely  
40 Retweets

**RobertLewy** : Btw, how’s the party? Comment and critics are very much welcomed to improve ;)  
33 Retweets

**Cristiano7** : Oi @ **RobertLewy** next time we can use a bigger hall  
35 Retweets

**KarimBenzema** : @ **Cristiano7** @ **RobertLewy** or bigger place, can’t have u run into your friends while they are u know  
67 Retweets

MarceloV: @ **KarimBenzema** bet this has to be with certain leader, lol

**KarimBenzema** : @ **MarceloV** not just the leader too

**RomanWei** : @ **RobertLewy** well idk, I find the party’s okay and rock already, maybe just like cris said bigger place

**Fipslahm** : @ **RobertLewy** maybe next time don’t stage the lots

**BeneHowedes** : @ **Fipslahm** , oh my, it’s already staged?

**Fipslahm** : @ **BeneHowedes** how else we can get the outfit? And mats and the others not?

**BeneHowedes** : @ **Fipslahm** now you mention it…

**LarsBender** : @ **Fipslahm** @ **BeneHowedes** then why am I being involved too?

**Fipslahm** : @ **LarsBender** @ **BeneHowedes** if your brother’s good in that outfit, u should too, u guys’re twins

**LarsBender** : @ **Fipslahm** @ **BeneHowedes** true that…haven’t thought till that

**SvenBender** : @ **LarsBender** lol brother

**RobertLewy** : @ **Fipslahm** I’m so sad you think of me like that  </3

**RobertLewy** : @ **Fipslahm** It’s just fate that bring you to that outfit ;) besides, if I staged the lots

**RobertLewy** : @ **Fipslahm** why did I also wear it? Right? =)

**Fipslahm** : @ **RobertLewy** that…okay, I can take it then.

**Woodymarco** : Lol @ **Fipslahm** capt’n @ **RobertLewy** doesn’t do anything, the lots are fair and square

.

**IamPer** : It’s January now! Happy New year, lets have a better year again this year  
45 Retweets

**Woodymarco** : Happy New Year y’all, let’s have lots of parties again for the next year! Wuhuu  
39 Retweets

**Fipslahm** : Happy New Year! I hope I’ll have lots of patience for this year   
30 Retweets

**AwesomeMats** : Happy New Year and hopefully this year I could find who’s taming Lewy. Lol  
67 Retweets

**DuckyManu** : Guess the question ‘Who’s taming satandowski?’ has made the question of the year, lol  
70 Retweets

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!! :)


End file.
